Sanctuary
by Corcalamus
Summary: Harry Potter is working in a church for some voulinteer work. What a surprise when an ominous figure bursts in and asks for help... one shot ficlet please R


Ficlet Title: Sanctuary  
  
Author: Jane McStay  
  
Summary: Harry Potter has survived to the summer before Seventh year at Hogwarts. Many people have went missing and families have been torn apart by Lord Voldemort over the past two years. At home with the Dursley's, Harry has taken on a volunteer job and something interesting happens.  
  
Word Count: 1258 words  
  
A/N: I have never tried a short story before of this variety so please be kind with your reviews. I had this idea when I was in fact helping at the church in school setting up for the Christmas service. I saw a scene and this fic took form from that. Please Read and Review as I want to see how it has been received.  
  
Thank You.  
  
Sanctuary  
  
Spending the summer before seventh year at the Dursley's wasn't exactly what you would call interesting or fun. To escape the dull chatter of Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon, and the beached whale that was Dudley, Harry had taken up some volunteer work at the local church.  
  
He got on with minister Hannah very well, in fact she had a cousin who was a wizard, and so found it very easy to talk to Harry.  
  
The church was never really packed except for on Sunday, though, Harry mused these people only came to be 'good Christians'. This amused him, as going to church doesn't make you a Christian anymore than taking your car to a garage makes you a mechanic. No, you had to live it everyday just as you had to know how to fix your car. Despite this Harry enjoyed it, there were many interesting people he got to meet.  
  
Even though he was a volunteer, the minister had been giving Harry some money. The Dursleys knew nothing of this.  
  
He had purchased new glasses and had told the Dursleys the minister had paid for them, not that he himself had got them, that it was a one-time payment and a thank you from the minister.  
  
They had fallen for it hook, line and sinker. hell, rod, and fisherman stool even.  
  
Today was the first of August. No extraordinary day really. The Daily Prophet, which Harry had on subscription, informed him that Lord Voldemort had attacked yet another magical city and had made off with another magical artifact. Another two or three names to add too the ever growing list of the casualties of war.  
  
Harry swore to himself if his name was ever on that list Voldemort's would be right alongside it.  
  
It was today he stood at the top of the church, well tonight, as it was 8 p.m. He was cleaning the top, which he did once a week, though it was taking longer than usual.  
  
By 8:30 he had almost finished when the minister stood at the front replentishing supplies of the holy water. She signalled for him to come down.  
  
He made his way to where she stood.  
  
"Yes Hannah?"  
  
"Go home Harry, its getting late. You can finish it tomorrow."  
  
Harry nodded but before he could move the front doors of the church burst open and in ran a person, cloak billowing behind them as they ran down the isle.  
  
The figure collapsed at the feet of the minister and whispered one line.  
  
"I ask for Sanctuary."  
  
A blue light surrounded the church and the minister looked at the stranger.  
  
"You have been granted Sanctuary my child, what on earth are you running from?" she asked him, lowering herself to be level with him.  
  
The stranger shook his head and gave a single dry mirthless laugh.  
  
"You wouldn't believe me if I told you."  
  
Harry smiled, knowing what he meant.  
  
"You'd be surprised."  
  
The man looked up and Harry saw the mask of the deatheaters beneath his hood.  
  
"Potter?" he whispered.  
  
The man was shaking now, he looked at the minister.  
  
"How safe am I here?" he asked in a whisper.  
  
"Very, my cousin charmed the church with protection wards. Those who ask for protection here are protected by many wards. Nothing can take you from this place now if you do not wish to go."  
  
The man, the deatheater visibly calmed at this information.  
  
"Now what has happened?" She asked carefully.  
  
The man nodded and held his head down and removed his mask, He pulled back his hood and looked straight at Harry.  
  
Harry gasped.  
  
"Draco Malfoy," he said.  
  
"Yes," said Draco.  
  
Tears welled in Draco's eyes.  
  
"I didn't mean to. I killed him. I didn't mean to kill him."  
  
The minister sat as Draco sobbed into his hands. Harry stood stunned. This wasn't the Malfoy he knew.  
  
Draco looked at his hands, they were, Harry noticed, covered in blood. Harry went to the bathroom with a bucket and filled it with warm water and he placed a flannel into the bucket. He went back to the minister and to Draco and soaked the flannel and held it to Draco's wound. Draco flinched as though he thought Harry was going to strike him but he was gentle in cleaning his wounds.  
  
"Thank you. it's more than I deserve." Draco said looking down to the floor as Harry carried on cleaning his wounds.  
  
The minister smiled warmly at Harry and Draco. She had heard many tales from Harry about the boy before her. Draco Malfoy, 'The evil, arrogant stubborn prick' as Harry had so colourfully called him once.  
  
Now, it seemed, the boy's true nature was breaking out. For him to be evil, the boy would have killed showing no remorse. Even though, yes, he had killed someone it seemed, he had great remorse for the deed and it evidently wasn't a cold blooded murder.  
  
"Who, and why my child, better to say now."  
  
Draco held up his hand to stop Harry dabbing the large gash on his cheek. He nodded his thanks again to Harry and cleared his throat.  
  
"I killed Lucius Malfoy, I killed my father, the man who did this to me."  
  
Harry's mouth hung open wide in shock. He had always thought that Lucius and Draco got on well and that Lucius would never raise his hand to Draco. Apparantly he was mistaken.  
  
Draco continued.  
  
"I didn't mean to kill him. He has never touched me before. I was to be initiated into Voldemorts circle tonight. I was ready to go with him but mother came down and she begged me to reconsider. She knew I was only doing it to please my father. I loved him, respected him and always failed him so this was my chance to redeem myself in his eyes. She and I had been discussing this earlier and she told me she wouldn't let me go through with it, she knew I wasn't a murderer, a torturer, or a rapist even. She came down before we left tonight and barred the door. Lucius pushed her out the way, he didn't take kindly to Narcissa objecting agaist things like this. I tried to stop him. he gave me this wound for my trouble. He raised his wand and was going to kill her. He muttered 'Avada,' and I threw a brass ornament at him. It hit his head, s-smashed his skull. I fled. to here. I didn't know where else to go. I. my father."  
  
He shook his head and placed his head in his hands.  
  
"You killed him to save your mother. It was in defence, child."  
  
"I only meant to get him away from mother, to push him off or knock him out at most. I never thought it would kill him. the blood was everywhere."  
  
"I know," the minister assured.  
  
"What is to be done?" Draco asked, expecting nothing more than to be sent to the dementors. Harry and the minister exchanged looks and the minister nodded for Harry to answer him.  
  
"You decide that. For now, you have sanctuary, you are safe."  
  
Harry helped Draco to his feet.  
  
"Any more wounds?"  
  
He shook his head. "No, mostly not my blood."  
  
Harry sighed. "Well then since you're here, you may as well make yourself useful. C'mon." He led Draco up to the balcony where he was cleaning and they quickly started cleaning again.  
  
The minister smiled.  
  
A days job done.  
  
One more soul started on the path to redemption. 


End file.
